Powerpuff Chara Z
by AnimeMe12
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z are in Seiyo Academy now. They starts to get some strange eggs. Then get invited to the Guardians. Can these girls hide their secret from the Guardians or let tell them? Rima get suspicious of the girls. Momoko and Amu fight with Tadase. Miyako and Rima are rivals and competing to see who have to most servants and the cutest. Oc Included. Will Easter find out?


**Chapter 1: Powerpuff Girls in Seiyo Academy! **

**I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Shugo Chara just my character Bell. **  
***Nanako P.O.V* **  
Momoko,Miyako, Kaoru and I moved to another place. Today is our beginning of this new school called Seiyo Academy. We had to wear uniforms which sucks and the three of us had to force Kaoru's skirt on her. Took a whole for that…  
The four of us, also known as the Powerpuff Girls Z, entered our new school.  
"Do you think it will be cool?" Miyako asked, with a sweet tone in her voice. I shrugged.  
"I bet there will be cute boys here!" Momoko exclaimed, with hearts in her eyes.  
"You're so boy crazy Momoko," I told her, chuckling a little.  
"Stupid uniform…stupid skirt," Kaoru grumbled. The three of us laughed like crazy at her comment.  
***Amu's P.O.V.* **  
"Guys! Guys! Did you hear?" a boy asked, panting. Few of us gather around him. I looked at Rima, like a sign of "should we see whats going on?" She shook her head.  
"What is it now?" a girl asked, annoyed.  
"They're going to be four new students!" he exclaimed. The whole class started to whispered to each other.  
"Really? Thats so cool! What are they? Girls or Boys?"  
"Girls."  
"Cute, hot or normal?"  
"Well…one i-"  
"Thats enough. Students go to your seat. I'll introduce the student now before you start to get angry," sensei said, first stopping the boy for saying anything more. "Like you heard here are the new students." Four girls entered the classroom. Like always everybody looked at them in awe and all that. I realized that they was all wearing the same belt with the letter "P" on it.  
"Class this is Momoko Akatsutsumi." sensei said pointing a girl with orange hair.  
"Hi!" Momoko exclaimed, and started laughing weirdly.  
"This is Miyako Gotokuji."  
"Hello, hope we can all be friends," Miyako said, giving the class a smile.  
"So…cute," the boys mumbled.  
"This is Kaoru Mastubara." Kaoru put up a peace sign.  
"And this is Nanako Tanaka." The girl named Nanako didn't say anything. "Um…Nanako?"  
"…H-Hello…" she mumbled. _Is_ _she also trying to be cool or just have poor speaking, like me?_  
"Sensei, where do we sit?" Miyako asked sensei. She reminds me of Su a little…well a lot!  
"One of those empty chairs," sensei told them. Miyako sat in front of me. Momoko sat behind Rima. Nanako sat behind me and Kaoru sat behind Nanako.  
"Amu chan," Ran said to me.  
"What?" I whispered to her.  
"Those girls are going to have Guardian Characters," Miki said. I looked at Momoko, than Miyako, than Nanako, than Kaoru.  
"Woah, really?" I said, surprised and excited. They nodded they're heads. 'Cool, new Guardian Characters.'  
***Royal Gardens* **  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" I shouted at them. Both me and Rima ran to our seats.  
"We got new students!" shouted Ran.  
"And they're going to give birth to Guardian Eggs…soon!" I added.  
"Who are they?" Nagihiko asked.  
"Well…they're transferred students. They're names are Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Mastubara and Nanako Tanaka," I told him.  
"I saw them. They was in group and like friends already. They remind me of someone…oh I know! The Powerpuff Girls Z!" Yaya shouted out.  
"Who?" The rest of asked confused. _Powerpuff Girls Z? What a stupid name_.  
"They are heroines from Tokyo City and they save people, like an actually superhero! They are so cool!" Yaya shouted, with a dreamy sigh at the end. 'Seems like she admires them.' Yaya took something out of her book bag and slammed it on the table. It was a picture of three girls in the same outfit, but with different colors and had the same belt I saw the new students had on them.  
"Why do they have weapons?" Rima asked, pointing to the hammer. The pink one had a yo-yo, the blue one had a bubble wand, the green one had a huge hammer, and the yellow one had a jumprope. _Little kids stuff? What are they 3? _  
"Don't they look familiar?" Yaya asked. She pulled out another picture. One with the new students…how weird. They kind of do look familiar, but it couldn't be them.  
"Yaya,don't you think thats not possible? Superhero can't be real," Nagihiko told Yaya.  
"We have Guardian Characters don't we? We are like superheroes, but no one knows us!" Yaya fought back.  
"Well…more like heroes of dreams," I admitted.  
"Whatever…can we please get back to the meeting?" Rima asked, annoyed with this conversation. We continued talking about the X Eggs and Easter.


End file.
